Warriors: Cinderpaw's Evil Laugh Council
by Spotty1006
Summary: Cinderpaw makes an evil laugh council with many other villains from Warriors. However, Hawkfrost is the only one with an evil laugh.
1. Meeting 1: Defining the Objective

**Yes, this is thrown together at the last minute. Like everything else. Stupid back button, I lost all my data.

* * *

**"Checkmate!" Tigerstar shouted.

"Awwww," Blackstar moaned.

"QUIET, YOU!" Cinderpaw yowled. "Anyway, welcome to the first Evil Laugh Council."

"Are we here because of our evil laughs?" Hawkfrost asked. "Because I have a killer evil laugh."

"What? No. We're here because we're the most evil cats up until Sunset. And, well, I created it because I'm evil. Anyway, attendance! Tigerstar!"

"I won!" Tigerstar bragged.

"Blackstar!"

"He cheated," Blackstar accused Tigerstar. "It's impossible to win chess."

"Brokenstar!"

"Yo!" Brokenstar greeted them.

"No being hip. Darkstripe!"

"Why am I a Dark Forest cat?" Darkstripe demanded. "I wasn't that evil, was I?"

"Clawface!"

"I don't even have a personality. I killed Spottedleaf and got killed by Graystripe. I wish I were important," Clawface sighed.

"Hawkfrost!"

"MUHAHAHAHA!" Hawkfrost laughed. "See? I told you it was killer."

"That's everyone," Cinderpaw sighed in relief.

"Where's the other villains?" Tigerstar asked.

"They come later." Cinderpaw gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"How are you evil again?" Brokenstar asked.

"I KILLED FIRESTAR, OKAY?" Cinderpaw hissed. "Then Firefrost came, and...well, I don't know. And I manipulated Spottedpaw's mind. That's evil."

"Point taken," Brokenstar shrugged.

"Our first order of business is to figure out how to destroy Spottedpaw13," Cinderpaw announced.

"Didn't a group of cats already try that?" Hawkfrost asked.

"Nightpaw31 and Stripepaw, my amigas, yes," Cinderpaw agreed. "And they failed in the might of her stupid theme song."

"What about Lavapaw? If we invite Team Opposite, couldn't we invite Lavapaw?" Blackstar asked.

"I'm not inviting Spottedpaw's sister!" Cinderpaw rolled her eyes. "We'll talk about who to invite later."

"We're already on the subject."

"Oh whatever," Cinderpaw glared at Blackstar. "Who do we invite then? Name the villains in Power of Three."

"...Ashfur?" Tigerstar suggested.

"No! First I have a dream that he killed Squirrelflight, then he becomes a psycho maniac and almost kills ThunderClan!" Cinderpaw shook her head. "He'd kill us all."

"Hollyleaf?" Tigerstar suggested.

"Give others a chance, and yes, Hollyleaf will work," Cinderpaw nodded.

"Thistleclaw?" Brokenstar asked.

"...Sure, he's not extremely bad," Cinderpaw admitted. "I mean, he was crazy. but sure. Even if he died before Firestar became a wild cat. Stick to Power of Three, please."

"Speaking of Super Specials, how about Hawkheart?" Clawface suggested. "He was a crazy medicine cat."

"Why not? POWER OF THREE! FOCUS!"

"To an extent, weren't both Heathertail and Lionblaze evil?" Darkstripe inquired.

"Lionblaze just went crazy, Heathertail was serving her Clan."

"There wasn't a lot of evil cats in that series that weren't already alive," Tigerstar admitted. "All we've got is Thistleclaw, Hollyleaf, and Hawkheart."

"Good. Our evil spreads," Cinderpaw commented. "Now. Destroy Spottedpaw13. Focus."

"Isn't Spottedpaw13 the Author?" Blackstar asked.

"Yes."

"She created you, correct?"

"Correct."

"Then if we destroyed her, wouldn't you...die?" Blackstar pointed out.

"I'm evil. I don't care. I don't even know why we're trying to destroy the Author. We just are."

"Couldn't we just destroy Firestar instead? It's a more popular subject," Clawface admitted.

"Genius!" Cinderpaw agreed. "Now, despite the fact that destroying Spottedpaw13 is easier, how to we go about destroying Firestar?"

"Go into the past and kill him at a near-death experience?" Clawface asked.

"I take back what I said. Been there done that," Cinderpaw told him. "Firefrost, remember?"

"Oh."

"Hey, what about Scourge?" Tigerstar demanded.

"He's.......a poor, misled, turned evil by his past cat. We're cats who just were born evil. That's what I say and I stick to it," Cinderpaw replied.

"He said no, didn't he?" Tigerstar grinned.

"No! He just wasn't evil his whole life like we were!" Cinderpaw stuttered.

"Pathetic." Tigerstar shook his head sadly.

"Here's an idea. We find an evil RiverClan cat, take him into the lake, and let him drown," Hawkfrost suggested.

"You're like the only real RiverClan cat ever," Cinderpaw told him. "And we're not killing him. We're just breaking down his life until he has no reason to live."

"That's not completely evil. Evil cats kill people. Like me. I killed a bunch of cats." Tigerstar licked his paw.

"I'm in charge," Cinderpaw reminded him. "What I say goes."

"Shouldn't the cat who killed the most cats be in charge? The most evil?" Tigerstar asked. "I should be in charge."

"Yeah, I let Spottedpaw live her life thinking I was her sister. That's very evil," Cinderpaw objected.

"By that standard, Squirrelflight and Leafpool should be here too," Tigerstar growled.

"Where's Longtail? He was as evil as I was," Darkstripe pointed out.

"Yeah, he stopped being evil when Tigerstar was exiled. You continued until your death," Cinderpaw pointed out. "He's still alive."

"Great StarClan, he's old!" Darkstripe gasped.

"So am I," Brokenstar pointed out.

"We're getting nothing out of this. We're adjourning this meeting until you get it through your skulls what you're doing," Cinderpaw hissed. "Meeting adjourned!"

* * *

**More like Meaning adjourned.  
I'm not going to work on this too much. I need to plow through a couple of other things first to get them done.  
Disclaimer: Original Evil Council belongs to LittleKuriboh. All rights go wherever they are. Don't sue me.  
Seriously. No suing. Don't sue me, I'll sue you. Not really, I'm not sueing anyone.  
~Spottedpaw13~**


	2. Meeting 2: References Everywhere

**Yup, I'm updating. Yeah.**

**

* * *

**

"So, you're a loner?" Tigerstar asked Sol "I thought loners didn't interfere with the Clans."

Sol shrugged.

"Okay, let's get the council started," Cinderpaw announced. "I would like to introduce our four newest members: Mudclaw, ollyleaf, Sol, and Jaggedtooth."

"Why am I the only dead member?" Jaggedtooth demanded.

"What about me?" Hollyleaf asked.

"Well, I like the fact that you're a she-cat, making more than one she-cat on this council, but seriosuly, the warrior code isn't law."

"Yes it is!" Hollleaf growled.

"It's not always right," Brokenstar muttered.

"Enough of that. It's time to discuss our objective: destroying Firestar," Cinderpaw interrupted.

"I have an idea!" Blackstar announced.

"What is it?" Cinderpaw asked.

"We get him on a blimp, go into the air, and push him off!" Blackstar grinned.

"...Any more LK references and we are dead," Cinderapw muttered.

"Wo's LK?" Mudclaw asked.

"I don't know you anymore," Hollyleaf told him.

"You never did, I died in The New Prophecy," Mudclaw told her.

"True, true," Hollyleaf admitted.

"Quiet, you room full of bakas!" Cinderpaw hissed as the doorbell rang.

"There's a doorbell?" Jaggedtooth inquired.

"Duh," Hawkfrost growled.

The doorbell ramg again.

"Coming!" Cinderpaw yowled as she opened the door. "I don't wat girl scout cookies...what do you want?"

"Hi, I'm here for the meeting," Wolfpaw mewed.

"Wha-Wolfpaw? You're not evil- go away," Cinderpaw spat.

"What about in Welcome to the Wild West?" Wolfpaw demanded.

"Then? You were just crazy," Cinderpaw laughed. "Seriously, you're not evil."

"Can I come in? The pizza's getting cold," Wolfpaw told her.

"Pizza?" Hawkfrost asked. "Hot dog!"

"No...I only have pizza," Wolfpaw commented.

"Come in, come in," Cinderpaw muttered.

"There's only one way to do that," Wolfpaw immediately mewed cheerfully.

"And what is that?" Cinderpaw asked.

"This pizza is fabulous!" Brokenstar exclaimed.

"Make him join the Akatsuki!" Wolfpaw grinned.

"...That's brilliant," Cinderpaw admitted. "A genius plan. We shall use it."

"Don't I get to contribute?" Tigerstar demanded.

"No," Cinderpaw smirked. "Rejected."

* * *

**Disclaimer: Wolfpaw is used with permission. She belongs to libithewolf. Fear her pizza!**

**~Spottedpaw13~**


	3. The Council of,,, FFA Justice?

**Before you ask 'Hey, my characters aren't in here, and you said they could. What gives?' I'm going to tell you that this is NOT Cinderpaw's Evil Laugh Council. This is actually a different council run by someone else, and only two cats are in it. It's goal is justice. IT'S THE COUNCIL OF KIRA EEEK just kidding. Ha, Death Note joke.

* * *

**Two cats stood facing each other, while a third sat in a corner, her tail flicking with curiosity and nervousness. The three were in a room colored blue, because what other color is purely good? Oh, you think that we, the words, are mistaken and we mean gold? No, we words don't make mistakes. On one wall, there was a logo, with an eagle on top of a thing*. Eh, it's a blue and yellow logo....maybe.

The two cats standing, one yellow and one orange, nodded a silent agreement. The cat in the corner, identical to the other yellow cat do the last detail with the only difference being the eye color, noticed the smell of brownies in the room.

The yellow cat standing turned to the cat in the corner. "Rise, Spottedpaw13."

Spottedpaw13 narrowed her eyes. "Spottedpaw. Lavapaw. How may I help you?"

Spottedpaw ignored her, staring at Lavapaw. "I now call the meeting of the Council of FFA Justice to order. Lavapaw, what's the first task on the agenda?"

Lavapaw flicked her tail at Spottedpaw13 silently.

"So I see," Spottedpaw agreed. Then the two cats relaxed, with formalities out of the way for now. "Spottedpaw13, the Council of FFA Justice needs to talk with you."

"What?" Spottedpaw13 seemed confused. "There already is an FFA organization...I'm a member of it."

"We know," Lavapaw mewed. "We named it in honor of the original."

"Spottedpaw13, the goal of...well, Mine and Lavapaw's goal is to make sure the Evil Laugh Council does no harm to its targets without our secret being betrayed. And you're...on their hit list."

"Cinderpaw's after me, is she?" Spottedpaw13 asked. "Heh, I honestly already knew that. So why am I here?"

"You're actually not ELC(Evil Laugh Council) enemy number 1," Lavapaw admitted. "You're number 2. But we can't get a hold of their main priority, so you're the best we could do."

"And their first cat their going to destroy is...?" Spottedpaw13 asked.

"Firestar," Lavapaw mewed grimly.

Spottedpaw13 and Spottedpaw exchanged a look and burst out laughing. "Really?" Spottedpaw13 asked. "Why are we concerned now?"

Spottedpaw stopped laughing. "Because if Firestar dies before Falling Echoes, the Warriors world is out of balance!"

"Oh," Spottedpaw13 shrugged. "Leopardstar's supposed to-"

"NO!" Spottedpaw shouted. "LALALA YOU'RE NOT SPOILING ANYTHING YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO KNOW!"

"The third book in the Seekers series is out?" Spottedpaw13 suggested.

"Yes, and you WILL get a copy of it in the book order, RIGHT?" Lavapaw asked.

"...Maybe?" Spottedpaw13 inquired.

"Anyway," Spottedpaw continued. "We're currently making sure nothing bad happens to Firestar, but you're the only one who can warn him."

"Yes, I'll warn him," Spottedpaw13 rolled her eyes. "Anything else on your list of demands?"

Spottedpaw stiffened, with Lavapaw following suite. "We now close this meeting of the Council of FFA Justice!"

"Yay for leadership!" Spottedpaw13 added. Lavapaw and Spottedpaw glared at her. "Hey, the FFA promotes leadership and personal growth."

"Just go," Spottedpaw and Lavapaw growled. Spottedpaw13 shivered and left.

* * *

***That's the FFA logo. It's awesomeness cannot be described in words.

* * *

**

**I had this up my sleeve, I just waited to pull it out. So Spottedpaw and Lavapaw were up to something, as Cinderpaw has suspected.**

**I probably should go tell Firestar...na. He'll figure it out soon, Cinderpaw's been out to get him for years. Personally, so have I.**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	4. Meeting 3: Still Not Convinced

**I've been going downhill with a LOT recently, although Pokemon seems to be doing the opposite....OUNDERSCOREO. Anyway, yes, all five cats can join the evil council (HAHA SPOILERS) even if I originally wasn't going to have any other OCs besides Cinderpaw. However, my wonderful good nature will not allow me to make you all suffer by turning you down....so here you go! However, at this point, I will say a couple cats can join here and there that are your own OCs, but they won't have a major impact on the story...some of the time. It'd be nice if I also had an idea of the cats' personalities, so I know what I'm writing about. Thank you in advance! (coughDON'TLISTENTOHERSHE'SCRAZYcough)

* * *

**"I swear, those two sisters are up to something," Cinderpaw muttered. "And there's only one cat that can tell me what's going on...but the question is, is it safe to go after her?"

"Hey," a voice murmured. "How is this story as popular as it is when it's so poorly written?"

"Go away, Firefrost!" Cinderpaw growled. The gray she-cat relaxed as she sensed that the cat's presence was...well, no longer present.

"Brokenstar, do you remember that horrible mistake last meeting?" Tigerstar asked.

"Yes," Brokenstar replied, and glared at Jaggedtooth. "That mistake JAGGEDTOOTH made?"

"W-what? What are you talking about?" Jaggedtooth stammered nervously.

"You do realize that in reality, MOST of us are dead, don't you?" Brokenstar asked calmly.

"Yes...." Jaggedtooth muttered.

"So you admit that you really aren't the only dead member?"

"Of course."

Cinderpaw flicked her tail, overhearing this. "Point taken. Another reason to track her down....Er, Jaggedtooth, you are now banned for such a horrible mistake."

"But-" Jaggedtooth was cut off as he disappeared.

"Alright, WHERE IS SHE?" Cinderpaw spat.

"I'm here!" Wolfpaw announced breathlessly. "I hope you don't mind that I brought some friends!"

"....Really? How many?" Cinderpaw asked.

"...Pizza?" Wolfpaw offered, bringing a pizza box into view.

"Come on in," Tigerstar yowled. Cinderpaw glared at him but said nothing.

Wolfpaw and five other cats came inside the meeting place. "This is Leopardpelt, Snowstorm, Hazelfang, Dawnflash and Lilyflame."

"Alright, let's start the meeting," Cinderpaw mewed. "Let's welcome our new members. Hurray. Okay, I have a feeling we need to change our objectives."

"One little failure set you back? Come on!" Tigerstar growled. "Just because the Akatsuki didn't break him, even if the most torture possible in the situation was used*, you can't decide to quit!"

"I'm not worried about the failure with the Akatsuki," Cinderpaw growled. "It's that Spottedpaw13. First she's angry enough to crack, and now she's happier than a crazy duck. And when I begin talking like Skipper**, you can tell I'm worried...and crazy."

"What?" Brokenstar asked.

"I like eggs," Dawnflash added. "Can I have some eggs? They're so white....you know what else is white? Penguins!"

"Sorry I brought up the subject," Cinderpaw muttered. "See..." Cinderpaw began to explain the events that happened in chapter four of Sam Umino: The Ninja of Pokemon.

* * *

_"Oh, um..." Ash pulled out a notecard from his pocket. "'Well, all three of us'...too cheesey. I know you can do better than that."_

_Okay, that's it. We've HAD it. And we're ALREADY having a bad Friday, ASH!_

_"Sorry," Ash muttered sarcastically._

_....GR..._

_"I believe we're having plot problems," a voice announced. Ash, Joseph, and Sam turned around to see someone else running their way. She had blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, glasses, green eyes that occasionally turned blue, blue jeans, gray sneakers, and a red hoodie with a piano and the letters 'JLCMTA' on it. On the hoodie was a sticker that said 'I'm Spottedpaw13'._

_"...Oops," Ash muttered._

_"Good job, you three." Spottedpaw13 muttered. "Somehow things got so bad that I had to literally bring myself in, not just my cheap imitation."_

_"I'm not cheap!" Spottedpaw13, cat version, protested._

_"SHUT UP, KITTY!" Spottedpaw13, person with the clothes, told her. "I'm already having a bad day. At least I've managed to catch Corsola. But as it turns out, I forgot my hat, I forgot my dollar, and I can't go to this dance after all. The only reasons I'm actually sad about that last one is that it's a dance for people OLDER than me, which is awesome, and that I have a couple of friends going to it. So you don't want me to have many more problems."

* * *

_"...And now, she's utterly happy," Cinderpaw finished. "There's only two reasons why she would do something like this, and it's NOT reason number 1. Which means something's up."

"But it can't be that important," Mudclaw protested. "Surely Firestar is the greater enemy."

"Firestar should DIE!" Leopardpelt announced evilly.

"Okay, someone give me a huge piece of paper and a marker," Hollyleaf growled. With the tools supplied, she wrote 'Evil Kaugh Council Rules: 1: There shall be NO character death, only destruction.'

"You spelled Laugh wrong," Hazelfang growled, rolling her eyes.

"Excuse me, princess," Hollyleaf snapped.

"We should BURN FIRESTAR TO THE GROUND!" Lilyflame announced, completing the effect with an evil laugh that would rival Hawkfrost's.

"See? We need members with GOOD evil laughs, like mine. And Lilyflame's," Hawkfrost told Cinderpaw.

Cinderpaw rolled her eyes. "It's not based on evil laughs for the last time, and NO CHARACTER DEATH, ONLY DESTRUCTION!" Cinderpaw spat.

"Is there a distance?" Snowstorm asked.

"Yes," Cinderpaw replied without explanation.

"Have Firestar live with a pack of wolves for a year," Snowstorm suggested. When she received many blank stares, she added, "That's 12 moons."

"Excellent!" Cinderpaw grinned. "We shall go into motion immediately. Meeting adjurned!"

No one questioned the strangeness of what just happened. Seriously, if you go into action, why adjurne everyone? Either way, everyone left until Cinderpaw was the only cat remaining.

"I'm still not convinced," she warned. "She's going down."

* * *

**Yeah, like I'm _so_ scared Cinderpaw.  
The reason I'm suddenly happy is because while I wasn't at dance in question, I caught a shiny Pokemon. I feel like a nerd, but it's SPECIAL. There's only a 1 in 8125 chance of seeing one, so it's SPECIAL.  
*Yes, I sent him to Tobi. Yes, ideas from other books/animes/mangas/cartoons work as destruction uses. Most of the time. However, I do not believe Tobi is the worst torture. Whatever floats Cinderpaw's upturned leaf.***  
**Unfortunately, I just watched a bunch of Penguins of Madagascar clips before writing that.  
***Uprturned leaf, boat....Warriors humor. Ah, nevermind.  
Book of Challenges. Must...drag...self...**


	5. Attempt 2: Amoung the Wolves

**Welcome to the second attempt to destroy Firestar! I'm sure I've mentioned this, but if you want to watch the first one, see the Book of Challenges, it's there.  
Okay, fine, I'll cave in. How many of you want me to bring Daring for Amusement back from the dead?

* * *

**"Firestar, something's happening!" Spottedpaw13 shouted, finally deciding to warn him.

"What?" Firestar asked before disappearing.

"I'm too late...." For a moment, it seemed like Spottedpaw13 was about to cry, but she just laughed maniacally instead.

* * *

"We should invite HER," Hawkfrost pointed out.

"We're not inviting those who we try to destroy," Cinderpaw growled. "Shut up and eat your popcorn."

* * *

Firestar shivered. He was in a snowy habitat. All he could see was snow. You can see why, for snow was the only thing nearby.

Spottedpaw13 appeared out of nowhere. "If it hurts my left hand to type with either of my hands, why am I typing?"

"What were you going to tell me?" Firestar asked.

"Too late!" Spottedpaw13 grinned and disappeared.

Firestar collapsed.

"Hey, Fred, I found a live one," a wolf barked.

"Good job, Mark. Let's help him out," another wolf, Mark, barked.

* * *

Firestar moaned and regained consciousness. He appeared to be in some kind of camp...for wolves?

"Hey there!" Fred barked.

"...I don't speak wolf," Firestar told him.

"That's a shame. I don't speak cat, though I understand most of it," Fred barked.

"I can't UNDERSTAND you!" Firestar growled.

"Stop talking Fred," Mark told Fred. "He can't understand you.

"Well that's a shame," Fred replied.

"I CAN'T SPEAK WOLF, DOG, OR ANYTHING BESIDES CAT!" Firestar yowled as he ran away.

"....I think we scared him off, Fred," Mark commented.

"Really now? That's a shame."

* * *

Firestar ran through the snow, away from those wolves. They were probably planning to eat him, and even now they would chase him to have an easy lunch! Suddenly, he collapsed again.

* * *

"Hey, Kevin," a wolf barked.

"Yes, Lloyd?" Kevin asked.

"Didn't Mark and Fred scare off some cat?" Lloyd asked.

"Sure did," Kevin barked.

"I found him."

"Good job, Lloyd. We still need to help him."

* * *

Firestar woke up and found himself in the presence of more wolves. He knew it, they had hunted him done!

"Dlfkhdlkshgksfhlg!" a random wolf barked.

"Shut up, Mitch," Kevin barked. Quickly his voice changed to a mew. "Hey, kitty, what's wrong?"

"YOU SPEAK CAT???" Firestar yowled.

"Obviously," Kevin mewed.

"Don't you want to eat me?" Firestar whispered.

Kevin laughed. "Of course not, kitty! We help those in need, and only eat the dead! And we don't kill unless we need too!"

"Kevin," Lloyd whispered. "We're out of food."

Kevin's face turned dark. "That changes everything," he barked. He repeated it in cat.

".........So you are going to eat me?" Firestar asked.

"Maybe," Kevin mewed. "It's a possibility. But I wouldn't sweat it."

"Kevin," Mark barked. "He left again. Before you started talking."

"That's a shame," Fred announced.

"Fgdlhgjlhdk!" Mitch added.

"SHUT UP, MITCH!" Fred, Mark, Lloyd, and Kevin shouted.

* * *

Firestar ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and whoa, is that a wolf?

"Great," Firestar muttered.

"I FOUND DINNER!" the wolf shouted. He went to deal a death blow, but Firestar disappeared.

* * *

"But-" Brokenstar protested.

"NO CHARACTER DEATH!" Cinderpaw reminded him. "I think we've broken him down quite a bit, don't you all agree?"

Many cats' heads nodded at this.

* * *

**Do you want Daring for Amusement to come back? Then review or send me a private message! If I get enough requests, I'll make a Daring for Amusement sequel, with dares!  
Well, Firestar's broken down, but they're not done yet!**


	6. Meeting 4: Making a Parody of a Parody

**Due to lack of enthusiasm, this story will not continue.**

**But as I feel like abiding to the rules right now (feeling surprise? I certainly HOPE not), I'll let it go out with a bang instead of a little sizzle.**

**This chapter is dedicated to all those who brought their OCs into this, and all those who liked this. I'm thinking about making a topic for this in the Evil Council part of my Forums, if anyone's interested.

* * *

**"Evil council, come to order!" Cinderpaw ordered.

Everyone came to order.

"As I'm sure you've heard, one of our arch-nemesis-es has joined the One of the Kit*," Cinderpaw continued. "So, anyone willing to do it for me?"

"Dum, dum dum dum, dum dum dum dum dum dum dum!" Wolfpaw hummed.

"Thanks," Cinderpaw muttered. "So, we're breaking up for awhile."

Murmuring broke out.

"WHAT?" Tigerstar spat. "YOU ASK US TO DRAG OUR TAILS OUT HERE WHEN WE COULD BE TRAINING CLAN CATS JUST TO TELL US WE'RE NOT MEETING ANYMORE? YOU COULD HAVE JUST TOLD US THAT IN THE NOTICE!"

Cinderpaw held up the notice. '"Evil Laugh Council's Final Meeting- Please Attend."'

Tigerstar growled.

Cinderpaw shrugged. "Soooo............anyone up to it?"

"Meeting throughout all the Den of Moon, chasing after plots while acting like a loon, causing panic with his evil laugh-" Clawface pointed his tail at Hawkfrost. "Party harty in the Council!"

"Planning, planning jumping off the railing, plotting plotting till the place is rotting, thinking, thinking lots of happy feelings," Brokenstar joined in in Tigerstar's place, as Tigerstar had simply vanished.

"Come let's sing the Evil Song!" Hollyleaf moaned.

"Cinderpaw has closed ou-ur Council, due to feeling grieve and just wanting to moan! Lack of feeling like updating this, some will find it hard to mi-iss!" Darkstripe sang.

"Closing, closing add to your foreboding, singing just to hide all of our feelings, wishing this wasn't how it had to be," Hawkfrost groaned.

"Disperse according to she!" Wolfpaw spat, pointing her tail at Cinderpaw.

"Yeah...umm...disperse," Cinderpaw added. "Goodbye!"

The others left.

"Forever..." Cinderpaw whispered.

* * *

**I made a parody of my own parody. I'm slightly proud.  
Just as long as Filter Keys or whatever that is comes up again, I'm happy.  
**

**Anyway, the story is over. Anyone up to the Forums? If not, goodbye forever!**

**~Cinderpaw~  
**


End file.
